


Legacy

by merrysophiatrash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he figures stuff out, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard comes to the future as he's dying, Howard was not a good dad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, and sees the way tony turned out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysophiatrash/pseuds/merrysophiatrash
Summary: There was just black, and then Howard Stark was in a new place.Then he was in a tower named after his son, learning about what has happened in the twenty-seven years he's been gone.(Or, Howard Stark comes to the future and sees the wonder that is Tony, meets Tony's pseudo-son, his wife, and his best friends, one of which was one of his greatest accomplishments.)





	1. December 16, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of my other series, completely separate in every way shape and form.

Howard Stark didn’t understand anything.

Well, he understood a lot. But he didn’t understand what was going on, just that there was a deep, unrelenting blackness. The car, and then black.

And then he was suddenly here. He understood that.

He _didn’t_ understand where here was.

It was dark. Night. He knew that. He was in a huge city. A futuristic city. In all seriousness, it looked a bit like New York, if he was being honest, only things were glowing and moving very fast. He saw street names he recognized, and the vague shape of buildings he remembered.

So he _was_ in New York, then.

And then, well, he saw the strangest thing.

A building, towering over the New York skyline, more architecturally advanced than any other, with an entire section jutting out with no support, that had his name on it. _Stark Industries_ in big bold letters, as well as a massive _A_. He had no idea what that was, nor why he had a building.

A little part of him, steadily growing bigger, held the thought that perhaps he was in the future, though that couldn’t possibly be true.

He walked towards it, tentatively, taking it in.

The lobby was a mixture of futuristic metal and clean marble, precisely clean, not a speck out of place. It was grand and awe-inducing, even for someone who had lived in wealth for so long. The grand clock on the wall read 8:24.

He stepped in the massive glass doors and approached the front desk, towards a bored looking desk manager. Maybe he could bribe her to let her in.

“Finger on the scanner, we’re gettin’ rid of ID’s buddy.” She didn’t even look up from her desk.

He put his finger on the scanner. This was his building, after all, maybe it would work? A voice came from seemingly all around him at once, and he couldn’t place where it was coming from.

“Fingerprint not found on Stark Industries Employee Database. Searching SHIELD database for approved personnel. Match. Howard Stark. Access Denied.” Howard cocked his head, about to speak up, when suddenly the voice came back.

“Something doesn’t seem right here. Please remain where you are, I am alerting Tony Stark.”

Howard cocked an eyebrow. Why would they call Anthony? In the presence of his absence, Obadiah Stane was to run the company, especially with Anthony being as young and immature as he is.

“The Boss has been alerted of the situation and is on his way from Upstate New York. He should be arriving in approximately two minutes, and you have been authorized to proceed to the 98th floor. Please step into the elevator, Mr. Stark.”

Howard didn’t particularly trust the woman whose voice came from the wall, but seeing as the woman he spoke to prior was speaking with two large men and pointing at him, he figured it was a better option. Also, how the hell was his son supposed to get here from Upstate New York in two minutes? That was impossible, and the wall woman must have been mistaken.

“Hey, wall lady, who are you?”

The wall lady let out what could only be described as a nervous laugh.

“My name is FRIDAY. I’m Artificial intelligence, created by Tony Stark. I keep everything running smoothly so the Boss and Boss Lady don’t have to worry as much as they do.”

He didn’t understand any of that, but nodded anyway, stepping out of the elevator.

He walked into what was apparently the ninety-eighth floor and was astonished. It was homey and comfortable, but still more lavish than anything even _he_ had ever owned. The woman in the walls instructed to take a seat on one of the comfortable couches. He did.

Not twenty seconds later, a woman with bright red hair slicked back into a sensible ponytail approached, seemingly unaware of his presence.

“No, tell them Tony’s busy. I’m the CEO, not him, he doesn’t know what we’re talking about.” She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, bending down to grab something from a cabinet. Howard wondered who on Earth she was.

“I don’t care that Tony _used to be CEO_. It’s been years. He gave the company to me. The only thing Tony is worried about is taking care of a teenager and saving the world.” She set a bottle of alcohol down on the counter, seemingly not noticing his presence. “I don’t care that the company is called Stark Industries-” He raised his eyebrows at that. “-Listen, Grace, I’ve gotta go. Peter’s coming to the tower tonight, and Tony’s going to be back from the mission earlier than expected, which means I’ve gotta figure out dinner. Tony’s not coming to the board meeting. Bye.”

She reached down and pulled out four glasses, filling two of them with the alcohol, which appeared to be bourbon. She put the bottle away and filled the last two glasses with cider. She grabbed both of the bourbons.

“So, Howard, do you want to explain?” He bristled. So she knew he was here after all. She stood in front of him, holding out the drink to him. He took it warily.

“I don’t know if I can. Can you?”

“Can’t say I can,” she said, brushing a stray hair out of her face, “What do you know? What day is it today? Do you know where you are?”

He turned his head to the side, and for the first time since she saw his picture for the first time, she saw his resemblance to Tony. “It’s December. 1991. I’m in New York, I think, but it looks different. I’m beginning to believe that it’s not 1991.” The woman chuckled darkly.

“Who are you? Why’s there a tower with my name on the side of it? And why did the woman in the walls say that Anthony could make it here in two minutes?” She raised her eyebrows.

“You’d be right in assuming that it isn’t 1991. My name is Virginia. Everyone calls me Pepper. And, the building isn’t named after you, it’s named after Tony, and I have a feeling Tony should explain the rest.” She sat on the opposite couch as him, leaning down and unclasping her unusually tall shoes. “It’s all quite complicated, and in order for you to understand, you’d have to start from the beginning, but that story isn’t one I can tell in the-” she cut herself off, looking at the fancy watch on her hand. “- Forty-five seconds until Tony gets here.” She nodded, and he did, too. For a beat, they sat in silence.

“What kind of trouble does Anthony get into now? Girls? Alcohol? Drugs?” The woman smiled a smile that held no joy whatsoever.

“No, and I wouldn’t tell him that’s what you think he’s been up to. He does a lot of good in today’s world. It’s 2018, Mr. Stark, your son has changed a lot since the December of 1991.”

He smiled sadly. 27 years. Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Howard turned to see Anthony Edward Stark, older, but with the same face, the same stance, the same grease-stained clothes.

“You’re absolutely right, Pep. Lots have changed, dad. Lots of things have changed since you died.”


	2. Christmas Break, 2018 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard meets Peter, and gets a glimpse of his son's life, as well as an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing

“You don’t seem to be too perturbed by my arrival, Anthony.”

“I’m not.” He walked further into the room, kissing Pepper on the cheek. He walked towards the counters and picked up one of the glasses of cider, leaving one behind.

“And why might that be?” Howard started. “I can’t imagine you were expecting me.”

Tony sipped his cider. Howard noticed the ring on his hand

“Let’s just say weirder things have happened.” He raised an eyebrow at Pepper. “Speaking of arrivals, though, the team should be back soon, and I _am_ expecting someone, who should be here-” 

The room glowed a bit, cutting him off, then the woman in the walls spoke up. “Peter Parker is arriving on the penthouse floor.” Tony sighed. “Now.”

Howard looked towards the elevator and was surprised when a boy no older than eighteen came bounding out of it.

His hair was unkempt, and his clothes were much too casual for his taste. He threw his backpack towards a corner with a coat rack on it. The rack seemed to be overflowing with a metal arm, a thick red cloak, a hammer, a bow an arrow, numerous coats and shoes, and _Steve Roger’s shield_?

The kid saw Pepper first and bounded towards her, giving her a quick hug and kissing her cheek. Then he moved towards Anthony and wrapped him in a hug that appeared to be strangling him. Anthony hugged the child back just as tightly. He let go, grabbed the remaining cider off the bar, and started speaking.

“So, a lesson in Physics today helped me figure out why Mark 52 was being such a butt. I know, school helped, for once, I mean I’ve known everything they teach in there for ages, but-” He held out his hand. “That’s beside the point. So, you know how all of your suits have their flight pattern a little screwed up when you fire something from your gauntlets, but it was worse in Mark 52?” Tony nodded and moved back, and from the new perspective, Howard could see the light in the kid’s eyes. He had the science spark that he and Anthony shared. 

“So, naturally when you shoot your gauntlets, the force would knock you backward, but you have so much counteracting forces to oppose that, that when you shoot a gauntlet, it actually ends up shooting you forward just slightly, which throws off your flight pattern. And since Mark 52 is the one where we added the super powerful gauntlets, therefore super powerful opposite forced, it messes it up even more.” Anthony was about to speak up, but the kid held a finger to his lips.

“Conclusion: Back off on the opposing forces, let the blast knock you back a bit. It’ll delay you, but it would mean no more screwed up, off-balanced flight.”

Tony smiled. "Knew you could do it, kid. In my absence, I too have fixed something.” Peter’s eyes got even wider than before. “Mark 19 is done.” The kid blinked. Once, then twice, and before Howard could get a word in, the kid was halfway across the room.

“Sorry on intruding on your guest, Dadster Stark, I’m gonna go look at it! I promise I’ll do my homework and I’ll come down for dinner!” He bounded up the stairs and a metallic whoosh was heard. When the doors thumped close, a far-off sounding, “Oh my god!” could be heard.

Howard raised an eyebrow. “Who was that, Anthony? Your child?” He threw his hands in the air.

“Why does every single person I know think that Peter Parker is my illegitimate child? He’s an intern, okay? I’ve only been married for a year, and I know I don’t look old enough to have a 17-year-old child.” Pepper sipped at her drink knowingly.

“To be fair, Tones, he did just call you ‘Dadster Stark’.” He set his glass on the table.

“Yeah, because it’s the only way I could stop him from calling me ‘Mr. Stark’. I’m not Mr. Stark! _He’s_ Mr. Stark!” He wildly gestured at Howard. Howard stood and started making his way toward Tony.

“I think it would be helpful if I knew why you have an intern. Or why you have a building. Or why you apparently no longer own my company?” Tony looked at Pepper, apparently not threatened at all by his father threateningly walking towards him. 

“Should I start from the beginning?” She nodded. “You kinda have to.” He took a vague look at Howard, who had stopped walking to him when he realized it had no effect on him. It didn’t scare him anymore.

“You might want to sit down for this, Howard, a lot of what you’re going to hear is going to blow your mind.” Howard Stark very much doubted that, thank you very much, he’s worked on flying cars and creating supersoldiers. He sat down anyway, if only to humor Anthony.

“So, let’s pick up after you died, okay?” Howard was about to speak up that obviously, he wasn’t dead, he was sitting right here, but Anthony held his hand up. 

“Please, this thing will be a whole lot easier if you just shut up and listen.” He sighed. “It started in 2009. Obadiah Stane and I were running the company, making weapons for the US. I got kidnapped. In Afghanistan. I find out that the weapons I’m making are being used against the US. Someone has been selling them. Long story short, the man I considered to be my dad after you died was the one using my weapons for a profit. I stopped Stark Industries from making weapons. While I was in Afghanistan, I made a thing. An Iron Man thing. I became a superhero. I told everyone I was a superhero. And that was before things even started to get weird. Any questions?” Howard looked unimpressed.

“Yes. You can’t expect me to believe you?” He crossed his arms. “You can’t expect me to believe that the same Anthony Stark who can’t keep a girlfriend for more than a week without treating her like dirt suddenly wants to save the world?” Pepper suddenly looked very angry.

“You’re one to talk about treating people like dirt, Howard.” Tony put a hand on her chest.

“Pep, it’s okay.” He put his head in his hands. “FRIDAY, video call Peter.” A holographic image that Howard didn’t quite understand popped up, showing the same kid from before in a futuristic looking lab, sitting at a table and reading a book.

“Peter, are you done with playing with Mark 52?” The boy looked up and vaguely nodded, eyes drooping. Tony pushed his hand through the image, and it dissipated. “FRIDAY, bring Mark 52 over here.” He blinked, turning to Pepper. “Pep, just show him videos of Iron Man, let him mess with the suit, I’m gonna bring Peter to bed. No doubt he’s already fallen asleep.” She nodded with a fond smile.

Suddenly something flying burst through the door the kid had gone through.

“Howard, become acquainted with Iron Man Mark 52.” He walked through the doors and came out carrying the kid, who was attached to him like a koala, walking slowly and deliberately up the stairs as to not wake him.

As he came back down the stairs, free of the child, Pepper spoke towards the woman in the walls, apparently named FRIDAY. “Friday, play news coverage from the first day Tony came back.”

“On it, Boss Lady.”

The television suddenly turned on, and a video started playing. A woman in a formal suit was talking into a microphone.

“We have just been informed that Tony Stark, billionaire, and owner of Stark Industries, has been found, after having been missing for months. We can confirm that he was being held in a cave in Afghanistan, where he was held captive and tortured while being forced to build a group of terrorists missiles. We cannot offer any information in the details of his escape.”

The image cut out again, and suddenly it was a younger looking Anthony, sitiing down, eating a cheeseburger at what appeared to be a press conference.

“I never got to say goodbye to my father. There are questions that I would’ve asked him, I would have asked him how he felt about what his company did-” It cut out to later in the same video. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them, to protect them, and I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability-” It cut out again. “That is why, effective immediately- I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division-” Then again, to another conference.

“I am Iron Man”

Suddenly the walls pulsed again, and the woman in them was speaking again.

“And if you still don’t believe that, an old friend of yours should set you straight. Steve Rogers is on his way upstairs, Boss.” Tony’s eyes widened, and Howard stood up.

“I’m sorry, Steve Rogers? Anthony, what is going on? First you being a superhero, then a replica of his shield, now this? Explain!” 

Tony sighed. “I think it would be better if _he_ explained. Really, I do.”

And right on cue, Steve Rogers walked through the elevator doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people still think that Tony is a bad person, you can rewatch Iron Man, specifically the press scenes, and if you still think so, you can come throw hands with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not deeeeaaaaaaddddd


End file.
